A Broken Heart
by prettyHermione
Summary: Love is blind. We give up everything for the person we love. Still, they break our heart through their betrayal. One act of betrayal by Sirius shook Hermione’s life to the very core.
1. the past and the present

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review.

NOTE: It follows most of the deathly hallows but disregards the Epilogue as well as the ending of book5.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know whether you like this fiction or not. Even if you don't like it criticism is always welcome. Let me at least know whether this fic is worth my effort.

**A broken heart**

One act of betrayal by Sirius shook Hermione's life to the very core. A different story even though it includes time turners. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

**Chapter one: the past and the present**

PROLOGUE

He was a failure.

When the Sorting hat chose his house as Gryffindor, his parents thought he was a failure and he became the 'black' sheep of the Black family. But he didn't care about the loss of family support because instead of a meager family he got two superb friends in the form of James Potter and Remus Lupin.

When he ran away from home, his mother blasted his name from the family tapestry, but James's parents accepted him as their own. When he didn't trust his honest friend Remus, it lead to the death of James. It made him feel guilty and frightened.

If he could, he would have gone back through time and reversed his friendship with Peter. He might have at least tried to help Peter before he became influenced by the wrong side. He hated Peter for what did. But he still could remember that aspect of his life were Peter was the little innocent boy who always followed around James and him.

But the guilt that he felt most was for how much he had hurt the girl in front of him. The girl who always irritated him with her righteousness, the girl whom he had always loved, the girl who was the most brilliant yet the most beautiful and loving witch he had ever met. He had broken her heart. She isn't aware about it now. But she will know about his betrayal very soon.

He had not only hurt her through his action. But his one mistake had shaken the very foundation of his friendship with James. James and Lily had forgiven him for that. He will be eternally grateful to James for having the heart to forgive him when he himself was unable to do the same .But by the time he had understood his mistake, she was long gone. At that time, he never knew where she had gone. He never knew from where she had come in the first place. But he knew that he had broken his own heart by letting her go.

……………………………………………………………………………………

When he first saw her in her third year, he didn't recognize her. She was just a little kid who was utterly brilliant and brave, a scrawny teenager who helped him to escape the fate of having his soul sucked up by the Dementors. A girl who helped an escaped convict because of the unwavering trust and love she had for her best friend.

When he met her at the cave at Hogsmede, he knew she reminded him of someone. Her love for House-elves and other inferior beings made him wonder whether she was a distant relative of 'her'.

When she came to Grimmauld place at the summer before her fifth year, he was shocked and almost called her by her 'other' name. But before he could do so Molly had pushed him away in order to hug her. He soon understood that it was Hermione, his Godson's best friend. But still a sense of doubt gnawed at his heart that 'it' wasn't possible, nothing could bring her back. Even though anything can be made possible through magic, there was still an extend to which it could be used.

When he saw her comforting Harry during his brief period of grief following the attack of Arthur, it touched his heart to know that she had left her trip with her parents to help his godson. It gladdened his heart to know that even if he (Sirius) died, Harry would always have at least one loving friend with him.

But the first week of May changed everything. It was just a few days before the attack at the ministry. He could still remember everything as if it was just yesterday.

………………………………….

The meeting was over and most of the people had left except for the Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore. As he didn't want to spend any more time with Snape, he left the meeting quickly after the Weasley's. Since he was in a hurry, he had forgotten to take his wand.

While he was returning to the room, he heard the hushed voices of Snape and Dumbledore. Thinking it was something private and having heard enough about the greasy head's exploits, he was about to turn back when he suddenly heard her name.

"Professor, does Black know about Rose…..?"

"No, Severus. It would be better if we kept it quiet from him…."

"But professor, he deserves to know the truth….He may have hurt her but they were very close before that."

"I know Severus, but we have no right to interfere with Destiny."

"But professor the future won't be affected because everything happens for a reason."

"Sirius may act too quickly and ruin the only hope of the wizarding world. Also, you know better than anyone that she is not ready for this news..."Dumbledore said.

"But if Sirius found out from someone else that Hermione and Rose are the same, he might do something much more foolhardy." replied Snape.

"I know Severus….."

"You know nothing about it Dumbledore." Sirius interrupted Dumbledore with barely controlled anger.

"Sirius, it was for….…"

"FOR THE GREATER GOOD, I KNOW, THE MOTTO THAT SHOWS THE TIGHT FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN THE GREAT WIZARD ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND THE EVIL WIZARD GRINDELWALD. HAD GRINDELWALD ADDLED YOUR MIND SO MUCH THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE MEANING OF LOVE?"

"I never forgot it's meaning and if you hadn't forgotten it and betrayed Hermione, you wouldn't have had to suffer in the first place. Do you think that if you approach her, she would understand what you are saying? Even if she understood, she would never be able to forgive you."

On hearing this, all his anger disappeared. He looked lost and he became silent for a few minutes. Then he asked:

"What should I do Dumbledore…?"

"Don't act rashly and inform her about her future and in our case, our past. You might destroy the whole time frame. She will know everything when the time comes."

……………………….

He had followed Dumbledore's orders and had kept quite about the whole incident.

When he heard about the ministry incident, he had left everything to join them. Two of the most important people in his life had gone to meet their death.

When he saw Harry trying to ward of death eaters, he soon joined him along with the order. But when he didn't see her he was troubled. When Harry told him that everyone was safe, he felt relieved.

When he fell through the veil, there was only one thought in his mind that with his death future incidents might not happen and that Hermione could be saved.

………………………………

Sirius Black had been saved from the veil by none other than the same girl whom he was brooding about. The war was finally over. Harry had defeated Voldemort after destroying all of his Horcruxes. It still amazed him to hear that his Godson had saved the future of the wizarding world by destroying that monster.

He still couldn't believe that he was alive. Everything that happened during the last few hours was still a mystery to him. One minute he was talking to Harry at the forest along with James, Remus and Lily but as soon as Harry dropped the Resurrection stone, a mysterious power had pulled him towards the veil.

…………………………………………………………

END NOTES

Don't u wonder what happened which shook the very foundation of Sirius's friendship with James?

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. The power of Love

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know whether you like this fiction or not. Even if you don't like it criticism is always welcome. Let me at least know whether this fic is worth my effort.

Special thanks to **fiddle, godric, wow, allycat1186 and PJ littlefoot **who reviewed my last chapter. I also thank all the people who were kind enough to include this story in the story alert and the favorite story list.

**A broken heart**

One act of betrayal by Sirius shook Hermione's life to the very core. A different story even though it includes time turners. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

**Chapter Two: The power of Love**

**Two weeks ago**

Harry potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. Finally the war was over and the magical world was at peace. Hermione knew that even though evil was defeated for once, it didn't mean that the era of evil was finally over. The world is not divided into shades of white and black. Most of the people living in this world belong to the 'grey' shade. Even though the era of the death eaters was finally over, lots of people around you will try to break your heart and discourage you.

After the war, one would think that Harry was finally happy but Hermione knew him better than anybody. Harry had lost almost everyone in this bid to freedom. Even though the Weasleys were like family and Ron was his best friend, it never felt the same.

The Weasleys were an old magical family but Harry and Hermione were introduced to the magical world only at the age of eleven. Even though their friendships had wavered at times, they still trusted each other. One could say that life had taught them a lot. When Harry was alone during his fourth year and during the horcrux hunt, Hermione was there with him and it had taught him to trust and love her more than anybody else.

…………………………………………………………………

It was the morning after the war. It was the day of the funerals. Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys were at the burial ground about to bury Fred, Remus and Tonks.

Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were in tears Bill was being comforted by Fleur. Ron, Percy, Charlie and George were huddled together. They were trying to comfort George whose grief knew no bounds. He had lost his one constant companion in life.

Even though Harry was in grief, he was trying to forget his grief by extending support to Ginny. Hermione felt as if her heart was breaking because even though he had fulfilled his destiny by defeating Voldemort, he was still trying to hide his feelings from others. She really felt bad for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The clock had just struck 11. Everybody had gone to sleep early that night. Hermione was trying to fall asleep but was finding great difficulty in doing so. All the events of the past few days were going through her mind. Another chief concern was the issue of how to confront her parents about the war and return them back to England. She couldn't still fathom how they would react. Suddenly feeling quite thirsty, she went downstairs to get a glass of water.

She went to the kitchen and was filling up a glass of water when she heard a voice behind her. Frightened she turned back to see-

"It's me Hermione..."

"Harry, you scared me..."

"I am sorry…"

"Harry, you are trying to bottle in your feelings. Have you ever wondered about how much it hurts me when you are trying to shut me out of your life? How would you feel if you were in my place…?"

"I know Hermione but I really miss everyone…"said Harry.

"After all the things you have faced in your life, it is really a wonder that you are still a loving guy. You are entitled to miss and cry for the people whom you love." said Hermione.

"I really do miss Lupin but sometimes I feel guilty that I wasn't as close to Lupin as I was with Sirius. But even now I miss Sirius more. Does it make me a bad person Hermione?" He almost looked like a child seeking his mother's assurance.

"No Harry, it doesn't. You can't help your feelings. Sirius was the person who gave you a father's love and affection. He was your connection with your parents. "

"I should have listened to you Hermione. It was because of my fault that Sirius died. If I had only listened to you..." Harry was crying.

"Shhh…Harry, it's not your fault. Your love for Sirius made you go to the ministry. It was Voldemort's and Bellatrix's fault." She said holding him in her arms.

While comforting him, she silently prayed 'Oh! God, let some miracle happen. Harry is the most loving person in the world and he truly deserves love and happiness. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my happiness as long as Harry will be happy."

When Hermione said her prayers, she never knew it was going to be fulfilled. Only unrequited and true love intertwined with destiny can call a person back from the dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Hermione was comforting Harry, the mysterious 'Love' door in the Department of Mysteries opened and threw a ray of red light towards the veil. It was power beyond anything, it was the magic of all magic's because it was the power of love.

Suddenly the veil opened as if a thunderstorm was brewing inside it and pushed a person out of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was 7'o clock in the morning. Mr. Alfred Mysterio, the head of the department of mysteries was walking towards his cabinet to complete the paperwork on his recent project. He was surprised to see the whole department in disarray. He was about to call the security and the minister when he heard a voice from the veil. On seeing a person on the threshold of the veil, he slowly approached him. He slowly turned the body of the person so that he could see his face.

He was surprised and shaken to the very core. He recognized him. He had seen this person's face in the newspapers. The whole wizarding world knew him. It was Sirius Black, the first person to break out from Azkaban and most importantly, Harry Potter's godfather.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END NOTE: i know this chapter was a bit small. But i promise you longer chapters and more of Sirius and Hermione in the future chapters.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. Your reviews keep me going.


	3. Love is life

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review.

I also thank all the people who reviewed me and were kind enough to include this story in the story alert and the favorite story list.

**A broken heart**

CHAPTER 3: LOVE IS LIFE

One look into my eyes,  
I hold the key to your soul.  
One touch of my hands,  
your heart pounds fold to fold

One kiss from thine lips,  
your spirit binds far and wide.

Four drops of my blood,  
you body, mind, soul, and your spirit will  
be forever mine.

...

Mrs.Weasley was woken up early in the morning by a floo call. The person on the floo was none other than the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Molly, can I come over to your home? It is urgent."

"Of course, but what happened?"

"I will inform you all as soon as I apparate to your home. But please wake up Arthur, Harry and the others. Everybody should hear about this."

When Kingsley apparated with a pop outside the Burrow, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were already waiting downstairs.

"What happened, Kingsley?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"I don't know how you are going to react to this news. But I think Harry will be really happy to hear this. Yesterday, something happened to the veil at the Department of Mysteries and Sirius is back" said Kingsley.

"Sirius….is…back" stammered Harry.

"How did it happen, Minister?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Sirius is not yet awake to tell us about it. But the specialists in the Department of Mysteries are working on it "replied Kingsley.

"Where…is he?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Sirius was found in a weak condition at the threshold of the veil. He is unconscious and the Healers at St.Mungo's are treating him at this very minute."

"Will he be alright?" asked Fleur.

"At present, the Healers are not sure about anything but they said that there was only a twenty percent chance for his survival" said Kingsley.

……………………………………………………………………………..

It has been one week since the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were informed about Sirius's return. His condition was still very weak. No one was yet allowed to see him.

Harry was reluctant to leave the hospital despite Mrs.Weasley's best efforts. He just went to the Burrow for taking baths. Being his best friends, Ron and Hermione also stayed with him to offer their support. Most of the time, Ginny was also with them.

In the evening, Ron and Hermione were returning from the hospital canteen on the top floor. They suddenly stopped at the end of the corridor on hearing somebody crying.

It was Harry.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Ginny. I was trying to adjust to my new life without my parents, Sirius and Remus. Then suddenly he popped out of the veil. It gave me some hope that I would at least have my Godfather back in my life. But he is still in a critical condition and I don't know what I am going to do if he leaves me again."

"Sirius will be alright, Harry" said Ginny in a soothing voice.

"What if he is not going to be alright? The healers said that there was only a twenty percent chance for his survival" said Harry.

"Harry, I know that you had a tough life and this is one of the toughest phases in your life. Maybe this is your last trial by god and after that you will have a better life" replied Ginny.

Not being able to withstand Harry's pain anymore Hermione intervened.

"Harry, Ginny is right. Sirius will be alright. Don't get too tensed. You need some rest. You have been in this hospital far too long. Please go home, Harry."

"But I can't leave Sirius alone…"replied Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. I will wait here. Ginny…Ron will you please take Harry to the Burrow and make sure that he takes some rest?"

"Of course, Hermione" replied Ron.

"Harry, let's go" said Ginny taking his hand.

……………………………………………

After Harry left, Hermione became very much depressed.

"Oh God, how much more will Harry have to face before he finally attains some peace in his life?"

………………………………………

"Miss please wake up…Miss…"

Hermione had been sleeping on the chair outside Sirius's room. She slowly woke up.

"What…?" she asked groggily.

"Miss, Mr. Black's condition appears to have improved slightly. We are not completely sure but the Head Healer had allowed one person to visit him."

"Oh…Let me call Harry" said Hermione.

"You don't have that much time, Miss. It would be better if you go and visit him."

"But is he awake?" asked Hermione

"No, he is still unconscious."

When Hermione entered the room, she was shocked to see his condition. He looked very thin and frail. His skin looked pale as if it hadn't seen sunlight for quite a while which was in fact true. What troubled her most was that he looked very less like the Sirius whom she knew. He looked like he was on the verge of his death.

Hermione slowly approached him and sat on the chair beside his bed. She watched his face. Even though it looked very pale, it still had some shine. She slowly stroked his face with her fingers.

"Sirius, please wake up. Harry misses you a lot. We all miss you. Don't make us cry anymore. Please return back to me…back to us."

She didn't know why she asked him to return back to her. But it just felt right.

"Please wake up, Sirius. We need you."

She slowly threaded her fingers in his hands. As if jolted by electricity, Sirius's hand twitched. He suddenly took a deep breath.

Hermione was shocked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Rose……"

_Even the slightest touch from your true love can give you life even if you are on the verge of death._

……………………………………………………….

END NOTES: I know... i told you that I would put longer chapters. But the other part couldn't possibly fit into this chapter.

Don't worry. The sooner I get reviews, the faster I will put an update.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know whether you like this fiction or not. Even if you don't like it criticism is always welcome.


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review.

I also thank all the people who reviewed me. Your reviews really make my day.

Back to the story:

**CHAPTER 4:**

**ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL**

"Rose……"

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected his quick response to her touch.

"Si….Sirius you are awake?"

"Rose…Where am I?"

"I am not Rose. I am Hermione."

"Hermione….."

"Yes. I can't believe you are alright. How are you? Do you have any temperature? Do you feel very fragile? You still look quite pale. Oh! I am blabbering. Let me call the Healer." She jumped out of her seat and left the room.

"Hermione….wait…."

But she had already left.

………………………………………..

After informing the Healer, Hermione was pacing outside Sirius's room.

"Oh god, I hope he is alright. I can't believe I was blabbering inside the room. Harry…he will be quite happy to hear this news. Oh no, I can't believe I forgot to inform him."

She was about to go outside the building and apparate to the Burrow when the Head Healer called her.

"Miss Granger, he is alright. This is an absolute miracle. We have been watching him for days and there wasn't much improvement. But you went inside for five minutes and he became conscious."

"Can I go and see him again?"

"We gave him a sedative and he is now asleep. Miss Granger, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course" said Hermione.

"Will you please inform Mr. Potter about Mr. Black's health? He has been raving inside my office for the past one week."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After hearing the news that Sirius was alright, Harry was so ecstatic that he had almost tried to apparate to St. Mungo's without putting on his clothes. When Hermione pushed him and informed him about his current predicament, he quickly threw on his clothes and apparated with a sleepy Ron on his side after asking Hermione to inform the rest of the Weasley's.

Mrs. Weasley became so emotional after hearing the news that she had hugged every person in the house almost three times.

"Yes, Mrs.Weasley…Sirius is alright" said Hermione for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But…are you sure?"

"Mrs. Weasley, Please calm down. Sirius is alright but he has been given a sedative so that his body could get a much needed rest "replied Hermione.

"I am glad. Oh! I hope he is not angry with me. We were not in the best terms before he died…."

"No, he won't be mad at you. He always knew that you had his best interests in your heart. Mrs. Weasley, could I please go to St. Mungo's? I promised Harry that I would return with Ginny after informing you all about this news."

"Of course, my dear girl and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly and not Mrs. Weasley?"

"Sorry Mrs. Wea……Molly."

"That's my girl. Ah! Ginny is ready. You go with her. We will be coming within a few minutes" said Mrs. Weasley after seeing Ginny coming downstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, why are you pacing outside the room? You look tensed. Is everything alright?"Hermione asked as soon as she reached St.Mungo's along with Ginny.

"Nothing is right anymore. That stupid Healer is not allowing me to go inside and see him" Harry replied.

"Oh! Harry, I tried to tell you at the Burrow that Sirius is still very weak and so he has been put under sedation. But you apparated with Ron as soon as you heard the news" said Hermione.

"But still, they could at least let me see him" replied Harry.

"Don't worry. You will be allowed to see him as soon as he wakes up" replied Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After three hours:

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black is now awake. He is asking for you. You can go inside and see him" said the trainee Healer.

Harry jumped up from his seat and opened the door with an excited look on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius sat on the bed and smiled up at Harry when he saw him open the door.

"Harry, come and sit beside me. Don't you dare look at me as if you have seen a ghost? It's me, you idiot" said Sirius.

"Sirius, are you alright? It feels quite bizarre. You look the same as you did in the forest. The only difference is you look more solid" said Harry as he sat on the chair near Sirius's bed.

"You know what; I think I was comfortable being transparent because even if I fall down, I wouldn't be injured. Being solid again after such a long period of transparency is going to be quite difficult because I have to be more careful when I do something" replied Sirius in a joking manner.

"Aye! Sirius, don't joke about things like that. I really missed you a lot."

"I am sorry and I missed you a lot too. I miss James and Remus but I am really glad that I was able to come back to you. When I saw you in your third year, I felt that I had missed a lot on your life. Seeing you again after two years makes me feel that I have again missed out a lot on your life" said Sirius wistfully.

"Yeah! I wish you never had to leave me in the first place. But still, you are now here and that means a lot to me" replied Harry.

"You know what, you remind me of that muggle author Shakespeare. What did he say? Ah! All's well that end's well"

"Of course! Sirius, can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"About James and lily…?"

"How did you know….?"

"I am your godfather and i also used to be your father's best friend. Sometimes your mind works quite similar to that of James's."

"Are they all right?" asked Harry.

"They are fine. They miss you a lot. When I first saw them, Lily was quite angry that I was rash enough to follow Pettigrew and fight him. She said that if I had kept a cool head, then you wouldn't have to spend all your life with the Dursley's" said Sirius.

"It's not your fault, Sirius. Dumbledore would still have made me stay there because of the blood protection. But still, the Dursley's would have been nicer if they knew that I had a caring godfather out there" replied Harry.

"I know. So, how is everybody else?" asked Sirius.

"Ron is very anxious to meet you. He said that it was bloody good that you came back here to keep me on my toes. But Hermione told him that it was going to be the other way around. Mrs. Weasley wants to meet you too. She said now that she had her favorite fighter back with her, her life is about to become much more interesting. And you have met Hermione…right?" said Harry.

"Yes, I woke up to see her sitting near me. But we haven't talked much. How is she? Is she mad at me?" asked Sirius.

"Why would she be mad at you? She is really happy that you have returned back to us. So Sir….."

"Mr. Potter, your time is over. The patient needs his rest. He is too fragile to keep up with your long talk sessions" said the Head Healer Mrs. Luther.

"Hey! I am not fragile…"said Sirius.

But the Healer had already pushed Harry out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

He mused "so she had not yet gone to the past. I haven't betrayed her yet. Maybe there is a chance that i could stop the coming events before it turns out to be worse."

Sirius let out a yawn.

His talk with Harry was quite interesting. But who knew a simple talk could be so tiring.

The Healer was not joking when she said that I was fragile. But still, how dare she say anything like that?

That was his last thought before he closed his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**END NOTES**:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Let me at least know whether you like this fic or not.

Even if you don't like it,

Never forget that,

CRITISICM IS ALWAYS WELCOME

**Special note:**

**To pstibbons** :I really appreciate your review. I think i didn't convey the sentence properly. I meant that Harry loved Hermione like a sister and possibly like a mother like figure who always supported him in times of need.But nevertheless I have deleted that sentence to avoid future confusion.

……………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Back To Normal? Almost

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review.

Special thanks to PJ littlefoot, sirenpheonix, rowena, quill & hiphop for their kind reviews.

This chapter is for my readers and reviewers who were kind enough to encourage me in my venture to continue with this story. I really hope that you will like this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER 5:**

**BACK TO NORMAL……ALMOST**

It had been three days since Sirius had woken up to seeing Hermione in his room.

He was feeling quite better. He wanted to go home and spend some more time with Harry. It had been ages since he had spent some proper time with him. Even though he had talked to Harry only three days ago, it still didn't do any justice because he had missed him a lot. Harry had grown up a lot. He looked like he was James's twin. He will always miss his best friend but still… talking to Harry will be quite exhilarating.

The Head Healer had informed him that he would be allowed to leave the hospital within three days. She said that there would be another check up with a famous Healer from Italy to check whether he will be infected by any strange diseases in the immediate future because of his sudden appearance from the veil. He had ranted on to her that he was not some 'thing' for them to conduct their experiments. But she had ignored him.

Even though the next three days were going to be quite boring, he was looking forward to the welcome back party that Molly had planned for him on Monday.

Moreover he was looking forward to meet 'her'.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After three days_:

"Hey! Sirius, the Healer had agreed to let you leave the hospital. You are now free" said Harry as soon as he opened the door to Sirius's room.

"You are sure that they do not need my body to conduct any more experiments?" asked Sirius in an exasperated voice.

"I am sure, Sirius. Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WELCOME BACK……..SIRIUS" chanted everyone as soon as he entered the Burrow with Harry.

The whole Weasley clan was present in the Burrow along with Kingsley, Minerva, some Order members and…Hermione.

"Ok, everybody, let's have dinner" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sirius, I will come back soon after levitating your things upstairs" said Harry quietly.

"Hey! Sirius, come and sit beside me" said George quite eagerly.

Sirius was about to sit near George when he felt himself colliding with someone. The collision was followed by a loud crash.

"Oh! Sirius, I am sorry. I was concentrating so much on carrying this soup bowl so as not spill even a little bit of soup, that I didn't see you" said Hermione.

"It's ok Hermione. But you could have easily levitated all these things" replied Sirius.

"I know Sirius. But sometimes I like to do some things in the muggle way. It reminds me of my parents" Said Hermione.

"_That is my Rosie. She was always so compassionate. But I never understood her……But even now, her very touch can set my heart, soul & body on fire"_ Sirius sighed as he sat beside George.

"So Sirius, what's up man? Why are you feeling so doleful? You were so happy when you entered the Burrow" asked George.

"Oh! It is nothing… So how is the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes going on? "asked Sirius.

"It was running quite fabulously until Voldemort's Death Eaters decided that the Weasley's aren't allowed to make any money and become a part of the elite pureblood society" replied George.

"Are you planning to re-establish it again?" asked Sirius.

"No Sirius, I don't think that I would be able to do that without Fred. I have been lonely since…..you…know….Fred?" stammered George.

"I know…I know how it feels. I missed James in the previous war, remember. He was like my twin brother, my confidant and my fellow troublemaker. Now, I have lost Remus too…." said Sirius reminiscently

"I really miss Fred. I don't think I would be able to do anything without him" said George.

"He misses you too…."said Sirius.

"How do you know?"

"He was the last person I talked to before I landed on the threshold of the veil. Don't tell Molly that I met him. I am usually not allowed to tell anything that has been said in the other world" said Sirius.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"He asked you to carry on with your life. Just because you don't see him doesn't mean that that he is not with you. He told me that he will always be watching over you people."

George became silent.

Seeing his depressing mood, Sirius said again "Fred wouldn't want you to destroy your life on his account. He would be happy and proud of you if you opened the WWW."

"Even if I decided to open the WWW, I wouldn't have enough money to re-establish it. Last time Harry helped us. But I would never ask him for any of his money even though I know that he would give me all of his money without a second thought" said George.

"You don't have to ask Harry for any of his money. I would give you all the money you need. I still have some properties of the Black estates on my name. I couldn't pass it on to Harry because it was cursed by my great grandfather that the property can go only to the rightful male heir of the Black family" said Sirius.

"But Sirius……"

"No but's. If you have trouble accepting it as a gift, you could at least accept it as a loan. I hope you don't have any problem with that" said Sirius.

"Thank you so much Sirius…….."

"Hey! You people are the only family that I have other than Harry and Ro…You don't thank those people whom you consider as a part of your family" replied Sirius.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Miss. Granger, are you planning to rejoin the school for the seventh year?" Professor McGonagall asked her favorite student.

"Yes Professor, I am planning to attend the classes but I am not sure that I would be able to keep up with the new curriculum that the Ministry has introduced this year, especially since I was away from Hogwarts the previous year."

Hearing 'her' speak Sirius turned to listen to the conversation.

"Miss. Granger, you are a brilliant student and I am fully confident that you would catch up easily on your studies" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor but can you please tell me the new topics that were recently included in Advanced Transfiguration by the Ministry" said Hermione, her eyes shining with a burning passion as she discussed her favorite subject with her favorite professor.

Seeing her being passionate about something after such a long period captivated Sirius so much that he started thinking about their past-

_Hermione had been sitting in the library with Lily trying to do the transfiguration homework for McGonagall. Unnoticed by the both of them, Sirius Black had been sitting in one corner of the library watching them out of the corner of his eyes, waiting to have some alone time with his Rosie. _

"_Rose, I am a little bit confused about this excerpt listed in 'Gregory Lockhart's Guide to Transfiguration' about whether an Animagi can transform into two animals at once. Would you please look into this book and tell me what's wrong with my essay? " said Lily quite exasperatedly._

"_That text is full of rubbish. If you want to clear your doubts, it would be better if you refer Parvati Sharma's 'Animagus transformations through the centuries' "replied Hermione._

_Seeing that Lily had gone to the opposite end of the library to search for the book on Animagus transformations, Sirius slowly crept up behind Hermione._

"_My sweet, innocent little Bookworm, why are you wasting your time in this library when you could have spend some 'quality' time with me" Sirius murmured into her ear._

_Hermione jumped from her seat as if she had received an electric shock. _

"_Sirius, you frightened me. Don't you dare repeat that again?" retorted Hermione while trying to calm down her ragged breathing._

"_Are you sure that you don't want me to come near you?" asked Sirius looking deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

"_Sirius, someone might see us."_

"_I don't care" replied Sirius as he slowly moved his lips towards her soft lips._

"Sirius….Sirius" said Hermione waving her hands in front of him.

"What….. What happened?" said Sirius pulling himself out of his trance like state.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes but you were lost altogether in another world" replied Hermione.

"Why were you calling me, Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"I was just enquiring about your health."

"Oh! I am alright now" replied Sirius.

Hermione nodded her head and turned to talk to Ron.

Sirius looked at their interaction with a pained look in his eyes. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned his head to see Minerva looking at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Sirius….don't…"

"I don't want your pity, Minerva. I am truly aware that I deserved everything that I got. It was my own attitude which lead her away from me" replied Sirius.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**END NOTES:**

PLEASE PLEASE leave a REVIEW.

Let me at least know whether you like this fic or not.

Even if you don't like it,

Never forget that,

CRITISICM IS ALWAYS WELCOME.


	6. In The Black Library

**A/N:** Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please **read** and **review**.

Special thanks to PJ littlefoot, dat panda bandit, this-love-is-sirius,touv-layla, JessesLatinaQuerida for their kind reviews.

I have read the reviews and I found out that most of you are eagerly waiting for Hermione to go to the past. Don't worry! Our favorite bookworm is going to the past really soon.

**CHAPTER 6:**

**IN THE BLACK LIBRARY**

Hermione had woken up earlier that day. She had gone to the kitchen directly after taking a bath in order to help Molly. She was walking downstairs thinking about her relationship with Ron. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Ginny's fluffy little slippers lying on the middle stair. She suddenly lost her footing and fell.

"Oh….." she cried, while closing her eyes.

She thought she was about to break her neck, when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was caught by a really handsome man.

"Sirius…….."

His eyes met her's and she stopped talking. He was giving her a look that she was not accustomed to. It was heart wrenching. It made her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was a look full of….Love.

"Hermione dear, where are you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the kitchen.

Hearing Molly's voice, she freed herself from Sirius's arms.

"I am coming, Molly" replied Hermione.

"Thank you, Sirius. I really do have a habit of bumping into your arms. I think I am becoming very clumsy" Hermione said in a joking manner.

"Don't worry, I am really enjoying your 'clumsiness' " laughed Sirius. He gave her a wink before going upstairs to Ron's room.

Hermione blushed and went to the kitchen.

"Molly, why did you call me?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione dear, there is a Hogwart's letter for you and the other kids. There is even a letter for Sirius. God, know's why?" replied Molly while trying to wash the plates with her wand.

Hermione was about to take her letter from the Owl when she heard Molly saying "Oh! there they are."

She turned to see Harry and Sirius entering the kitchen followed by a sleepy Ron and Ginny. She blushed on seeing Sirius and he winked at her. But the wink turned into a frown when Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Hermione…" said Ron.

"Good Morning, Ron…." replied Hermione kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Oh! I can't believe it; Professor McGonagall made me Head Boy" replied Harry in a disbelieving manner after he opened the Hogwart's letter.

"Wow! Congratulations mate. I knew you would get it" said Ron joyfully

"But I was not a prefect….." said Harry while Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"The ministry would have had Minerva's head on a platter if she didn't appoint the Boy-Who-lived-Twice as Head Boy" Sirius jokingly replied.

"Sirius…"

"I am just joking. Your parent's would have been really proud of you" Sirius said while he gave Harry a manly hug.

"Sirius is right, Harry. You truly deserve it" Hermione smiled while she opened her own Hogwart's letter.

"Oh! I can't believe it" said Hermione.

"What happened, Hermione? You look as if you are in shock" said Ron.

Hermione didn't reply but handed her Hogwart's letter to Ron.

"You are in shock because you have been made Head Girl? Both I and Harry always knew you would be the Head Girl in our year" replied Ron as both he and Harry gave Hermione a group hug.

"Congratulations Hermione and Harry" said Molly while hugging them both.

After that, they all went to have breakfast when Hermione suddenly remembered Sirius's letter.

"Why did Headmistress McGonagall sent you that letter, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! It's nothing. She gave me the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" replied Sirius nonchalantly.

"Wow Sirius, that's really great news. Since you got that job, I can always see you whenever I want" said Harry quite enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, Sirius" said everyone.

Sirius thanked them all and told Harry "I am going to stay in Grimmauld place until September first, which is only three day's from today. Will you stay with me until the holidays are over? Hermione, Ron and Ginny are also welcome to stay with us."

"Of course, Sirius. I will come and stay with you. But I don't know whether Hermione, Ron and Ginny will come with us" replied Harry.

Hermione, on hearing the conversation said that "I will come with you Harry. I have to do some research to do on charms. Since the Black family has a very big library, I think that I would be able to find all the solutions related to my research there. Sirius, I hope you don't mind me researching in your library" Hermione asked turning to meet Sirius's eyes.

"No Hermione, you are always welcome in the Black library" Sirius replied.

"Both I and Ginny won't be able to come. We promised George that we would help him to rebuild the shop" replied Ron.

"Ok, then. Hermione and Harry, please pack all your things. We are going to leave for Grimmauld place within an hour" said Sirius.

...

"This place still looks the same" thought Hermione as she entered the threshold of Grimmauld place along with Harry and Sirius.

Sirius pulled out his wand and undid the locking charm on the door.

As soon as they entered the Black ancestry home, they heard Kretcher's voice saying-

"Who entered my Mistress's abode? I hope it is not some Mudblood. I hope it is Master Harry. I have not seen him during the past two months…."

On hearing, Kretcher's irritated voice; Harry replied "It's me, Kretcher."

"Oh! Master Harry, I is really happy to see you. Who is there with you...? It is the Muggleborn and Master Sirius…. "

On seeing Sirius, Kretcher fainted.

"Oh! That repulsive thing has fainted. I really hate it" said Sirius.

"Sirius, there is no need to call Kretcher repulsive. I thought you had changed and would treat Kretcher more nicely. But I was wrong…." huffed Hermione angrily, before she went upstairs to her old room.

"Hermione….."

"Leave her alone, Sirius. She is still a bit sore on the subject of house-elves" replied Harry.

"But Harry, how come he is polite to you? That is a miracle" asked Sirius wondrously.

"Oh! I gave him some of Regulus's old things" replied Harry.

"No wonder Kretcher likes you. He used to worship the ground Regulus walked on" said Sirius.

...

After angrily huffing upstairs, Hermione deposited all her things in her room. She then took her school bag and went to the library.

She diligently put her paper work on the table and went to get the books necessary for research. She hadn't told anybody that her research topic was on 'Time'. Nobody was ever able to do any wide research on this subject other than developing time turners.

She went on to search in the charm's section in the library, when she heard footsteps in the library. She turned her head to see Sirius standing behind her.

"Sirius, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"I am really sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said those things about Kretcher" replied Sirius.

"It's ok, Sirius. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have been angry with you. I understand that the reason you were angry with Kretcher was because he betrayed you. But I think he will treat you more nicely if you give him a chance." said Hermione.

"I will try to treat him more nicely from now on" replied Sirius like a love struck boy.

"That's the Sirius I know" replied Hermione while she smiled widely at him.

"SIRIUS…..SIRIUS…" called Harry's voice from downstairs.

"I have to go. My dearest godson is missing me" said Sirius.

...

It has been an hour since Sirius has left the library. Hermione had been diligently checking for at least one good book on Time. All she got was one book which stated the difficulties of time travel.

"There isn't even one good book on time" Hermione mumbled exasperatedly while stomping her foot on the corner of the book case.

Suddenly, the bookshelf moved to one side and a hidden panel could be seen where the bookshelf previously stood. A portrait stood before the panel.

"I can't believe it, the Black's hid a portrait based on muggle mechanisms" wondered Hermione.

The lady in the portrait looked imperiously at her.

"Why are you trying to open the secret chamber of the Black library?" asked the lady in the portrait.

"I found this panel quite accidentally…But is there a book on time inside the chamber?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. If you remember correctly, you placed that book in this chamber twenty years ago " replied the portrait.

"What are you saying? I never knew about the existence of this portrait before today. How can i keep this book inside this chamber twenty years ago when i am just eighteen years old?" replied Hermione.

"Maybe, it was your mother who came here…." replied the woman in the portrait arrogantly.

"Listen woman. You leave my mother out of this and for your information my mother is a muggle" huffed Hermione angrily.

"So, you are a Mudblood…."scorned the portrait.

"You idiotic woman, stop all this pureblood bigotry and tell me how to enter into the chamber. If you don't tell me, then I will ask the master of this house to curse you off to the next millennium" replied Hermione feeling quite irritated.

"Ok then Mudblood, you have to tell me the password that states the mightiness of the black family" retorted the portrait.

"All the Blacks are utter fools …..except. …..Sirius. You couldn't come with a simpler and stupider password. The mightiness of the Black family…huh? The password is Toujours Pur" replied Hermione proudly.

"Oh!...The password is correct" replied the lady in the portrait quite sadly.

"Open the door, you evil woman. I told you the password. What more do you want?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to give you a warning, you pathetic little Mudblood. Even if you enter into the Black library, you won't be able to touch any of the books because only a member of the Black family can touch it. You will be cursed before you know it" replied the portrait arrogantly.

"I will worry about that when the time comes. Even if I am cursed, I will ask the only remaining heir of the Black family to help me out" replied Hermione as she stepped into the hidden chamber.

"Lumos!" Hermione lighted her wand as soon as the portrait closed behind her.

There were only some fifty books in the library. It was nothing when compared to the main library of the Blacks. Hermione was sorely disappointed on seeing this. But as soon as she looked at the titles, she started trembling in delight.

"Wow! Ancient Magical Architecture by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin….. Maybe, that is how they built the Hogwart's castle. The Mystic Powers by Helga Hufflepuff, Muggleborn Magic by…..oh my God! Merlin. These Blacks have been hiding all these knowledge for centuries" murmured Hermione excitedly.

After searching through some other books, she got the book on Time.

"Oh! My God, I can't believe this …..The Tides of Time by Rowena Ravenclaw. This book has been lost for centuries" said Hermione excitedly.

"These Blacks are hypocrites….keeping all these knowledge to themselves. Why haven't I been cursed off like the lady in the portrait told me? Maybe, she was lying in order to prevent me from entering into the library" wondered Hermione as she slowly opened the book.

She started reading the chapters in the book. As she reached the second last chapter, she was startled

_Few people have thought about the importance of time and fewer people had researched on it. Merlin knew how to turn the tides of time by going to the past. But he kept it as a secret till his death. He was afraid that someone might misuse it and destroy the whole future of the wizarding world._

_I think he is right to an extend. But I also know that there might come a time when the future of the wizarding world might depend on this book. I know that some selfish and evil people will try to take this book away from me. Salazar knew of it's existence. But I will never pass this knowledge on to him. I don't trust him. My tiara had been stolen from me. But I won't allow the same thing to happen to my book. I will not give it to my heirs. I have told Godric about this book. He has agreed to pass it on to the Peverell family._

_There is a spell to go back in time. Salazar is eager to attain the knowledge of this spell. He thinks that if he could learn this spell, then he could prevent muggleborn's from ever learning magic. But he doesn't know that only those people who have a true destiny in the past can make this spell work._

_The spell is complicated yet more powerful than anyone could ever dream of. Salazar will never dream of this spell because he doesn't believe in the almighty that looks after us all.He always believed that Wizards are the most powerful beings in the world._

_The incantation for the spell is:_

_**Bhagwan ki daya se muche purane zamaane main jaaker kal ko badalna hai**_

Hermione was so engrossed while reading this book that she didn't notice that she was moving her wand while reading the incantation in her mind.

She suddenly felt a strong bound of magic around her. She screamed when she felt the book being ripped apart from her. Then an invisible force tugged her and she became unconscious. Another strong wave of magic came and Hermione Granger vanished from the chamber.

...

--

**Special note:**

The above incantation is in Hindi. If you want to find what that means, Please leave me a review. (I think this is the longest chapter I have ever submitted.)

I took all your reviews into consideration because I was actually planning to make Hermione go to the past on the next chapter.

Can't you please give me a review on this chapter? It would make me very happy.

**End note:**

**PLEASE PLEASE **LEAVE A** REVIEW.**

And never forget that,

**CRTISICM IS ALWAYS WELCOME**


End file.
